Shape of my heart
by Megan-loves-writing
Summary: Life gets confusing for Tai when his girlfriend begins to feel like more of a friend, and he's sleeping with his best friend. What's he gonna do when both Matt and Sora give him an ultimatum? Slash. Eventual Taito.


**DISCLAIMER: They aren't my characters.**

 **Hey yall xox**

 **New fic oncoming. Inspired by some backstreet boys xD Anywho. Enjoy the story. I hope to be finished with it in a week or two.**

 **-Meg**

Tai impatiently rang the doorbell outside of Matts apartment door a second time, tapping his foot rapidly on the maroon carpet. He paused his tapping when he heard footsteps coming from inside the door, and he licked his lips in anticipation. He had just left the bar after a few drinks with his soccer buddies, and he only had one thing on his mind.

"Tai..?"

A groggy looking Matt answered the door wearing nothing but boxers and messy hair. His face had imprints from his bedsheets on them, and his blue eyes were squinted in confusion.

"Hey Sexy.."

Tai purred while he slipped in the door and let himself in, shutting the door behind him. Once they were behind the closed door he grabbed the blonde by the hip and pulled him into a sloppy embrace, planting wet kisses down his neck. Matt stiffened at the sudden gesture, and then tilted his head to give Tai more access.

"mmfff…What are you doing here?"

Matt mumbled groggily, running a hand through Tai's bushy hair. The brunettes kisses traveled from his friends neck up to his slightly parted lips, kissing them with a sense of urgency.

"mm….I….missed…you….."

Tai slurred between kisses, bringing a hand down to firmly grasp Matts ass. The smaller of the two returned the kisses briefly before pulling away cautiously.

"You're drunk."

He stated flatly. His arms started to fold in disapproval, but Tai reached out and grabbed his hand.

"And I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all night…"

The soccer star whispered in the others ear, kissing along the lobe. Matt groaned softly and allowed himself to be touched. He didn't protest when Tai started taking off his belt, nor did he protest the hand that slipped underneath the elastic of his boxers . They stumbled backwards in a tangle of arms, eventually falling backwards onto the black sofa in the living room. Tai was just taking off his shirt when his phone started buzzing in his pocket and chirping his favorite song. He let out a sigh of frustration and fished it out of his pocket.

"Oh. its just Sora."

The brunette tossed his phone onto the coffee table beside them and turned his attention back to the half naked boy beneath him. He leaned down to place a kiss on Matts slightly parted lips, and slipped his tongue into the others mouth. The two of them rolled around on the sofa for a few more minutes, grasping at each other and moaning each others names. Tai pulled down Matts boxers and freed his erection before he pulled his own pants down.

"Did you bring a condom?"

The blonde asked breathlessly

"Yeah"

Replied the other, Pulling his wallet out of his discarded jeans and retrieving a blue foil packet. Tai was about to open it up when his phone started ringing angrily from beside them. Matt rolled his eyes and pushed his friend off of him.

"Why the hell are you even dating her if you don't like her?!"

He screamed at Taichi, feeling anger and hurt settle in his chest like a pile of rocks. They had been friends for long time, ever since they were little boys wandering around in the digiworld. A few months ago Matt had gathered all of his closest friends together to make the announcement that he was gay. He was met with overwhelming approval, except Tai. Tai had been weary of it, offended that his best friend didn't include him in his thought process. That night the two of them were drinking behind the closed door of Matts apartment, when Tai kissed him. It was all in the name of experimentation, but later that night he allowed Tai to become his first. They had been fooling around since then, but Matt had never admitted that he had been battling feelings for Tai since he was small.

"Hey Baby.."

The brunette slightly slurred into his cell phone.

"I'm gonna be up late tonight, so don't stay up and wait for me. Alright? I love you too."

He ended the call before she was done talking, and hastily placed it back on the coffee table beside them.

"Now…where were me…"

Tai asked huskily, surprised when he was met with a look of anger and bewilderment. Matt shoved him off of the couch so hard, he bounced on his butt when he hit the ground.

"What the-"

"Get out Tai. It's late."

Matt glowered at him, pulling his boxers back on and standing up.

"But…We were just.."

"No Tai. I'm done. I'm not going to be your sex toy anymore."

Tai looked up at the blonde before standing up himself. He sighed and started putting his clothes back on. He was confused, and he was horny. He walked over to where Matt was standing and placed a hand on his thin arm.

"Matt…I.."

"Just stop, Dude."

His best friend cut him off.

"This isn't harmless fun anymore. This is breaking my heart."

Before Taichi could answer, Matt opened the door and made it clear that he wasn't interested in talking anymore.

"Go home to Sora."

Tai didn't bother protesting, and as he spun on his heels to walk out, he swore he saw a tear well up in Matts eyes.


End file.
